In RAID systems, data is distributed over multiple disk drives to provide fault tolerance against drive failures, among other benefits. The RAID standard specifies a number of fault tolerance methods for the storage of data on a RAID device, with the methods being represented by different RAID levels. Commonly used RAID levels include RAID levels 0-6, among others. RAID levels 1 through 5 provide a single drive fault tolerance. Thus, these RAID levels allow reconstruction of original data if any one of the disk drives fails. RAID level 6 can overcome the failure of any two disk drives. To provide fault tolerance, computing systems employing RAID calculate parity data. When data of a disk drive fails, data segments on the failed disk drive can be reproduced using the parity data.
The description above is presented as a general overview of related art in this field and should not be construed as an admission that any of the information it contains constitutes prior art against the present patent application.